Stolas
Character arc Personality Stolas is an incredibly prideful Demon Lord who believed she was the greatest in her generation. Her pride wasn't unfounded since she was the holder of one of the four great elements, the A-rank Wind attribute. Not to mention she was the daughter of the Dragon Demon Lord who is one of the greatest Demon Lords of their era. She is a hard worker who didn't let her talent keep her from dutifully collecting DP and improving the strength of her monsters. Like Procell, she holds a great deal of love for her monsters and treats the ones closest to her like family over replaceable subordinates, greatly gaining their trust and love. Although Stolas is incredibly intelligent and thoughtful, she could be described as being impulsive at times. The time when she openly looked down on Procell for bringing a skeleton to the Party was due to her inexperience but another point is that she had completed her of the Covenant which is supposed to be made of her strongest monsters out of B-rank static level monsters. A point Procell mentioned which infuriated her. After her defeat to Procell, her pride remained but was quelled. She still holds herself as a prominent Demon Lord but strives to achieve more. She became calmer and more analytical. Stolas has been shown to have developed romantic feelings for Procell. Such as the time when she went out of her way to call Aura a daughter between her and Procell. It became so obvious that Rozelitte went and asked Procell why he was ignoring her affection. Powers and Abilities As a Demon Lord, Stolas has a Unique Skill which comes from her own special attribute. As the Wind Demon Lord, her skill is Wind, this skill grants her control over wind and lets her fly. Her Unique Skill also grants her the ability to create an Astral body and Omnipresences which allows her to make temporary copies of one hundred of her monsters a day. These clones will last for a single hour and all monster copies will be one rank below the originals. All her other skills are the same skills that all Demon Lords should be in possession of. Demon Lord Book: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to control and manipulate various attributes and properties of their dungeon such as shape, size, rooms, and traps within. It also allows them to summon any monster available to them. All at the cost of DP. To use the skill, the Demon Lord has to chant shall Compose. Storage: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to store up to ten monsters inside a pocket dimension and transport them. This can be used to transport large monsters through small areas or have powerful monsters stay close to the Demon Lord at any given time. Discharge: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their own unique attribute medal once a month. These medals are used to create new monsters without the need of DP. Synthesis: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to fuse together two medals of different attributes to create a monster. Stolas's Medal: Wind medal. A rank. Bestows the ability to manipulate the wind to the created monster. Greatly enhances Agility. Grants minor enhancements to all other stats besides Endurance Dungeon Creation: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their home/Dungeon. Rebirth: As a reward from the Creator. Stolas was given the power to transform two living beings into medals and use them for Synthesis. This is a tremendously powerful ability since it can allow Stolas to remake any of her monsters into a more powerful monster. Relationships Demon Lords Procell: Originally, Stolas looked down on Procell who brought one of the weakest monsters to a gathering of Demon Lords. Seeing the skeleton, she also thought Kuina and Rorono were weak monsters and belittled them greatly angering Procell. She gave him an imitation Wind medal seemingly out of pity but Procell also managed to anger her at the Party. Later, when the Creator suggested that two new generation Demon Lords to participate in a mock War, she was going to challenge Procell but Procell challenged her first. During the war, in her fury, she launched an all out attack against him which ended up with her entire attack force being annihilated along with two of her of the Covenant. After Procell entered her own dungeon and defeated her, they apologized to each other and became friends. Procell, Procell's monsters, and Stolas's own monsters are all aware that Stolas has developed romantic feelings towards Procell. Astaroth: The Dragon Demon Lord. He is a Demon Lord reaching the limit of his three hundred year lifespan and is Stolas's parent. He treats her like his granddaughter and is often seen as a doting grandfather. Marchosias: of the Covenant Rozelitte: A Rathgrith created using the Wind Medal and Holy Medal. She is an A rank monster who's skills allow her to buff her allies and telepathically communicate with allied forces. Procell thought that Rozelitte acted a lot like an older sister character for Stolas. Masamune: A Kamitachi-type monster called Scissor Wind who was created by Stolas. A B rank monster. Phobos: A Pegasus created by Stolas. A B rank monster. Monsters Emerald Dragon: Stolas's final trump card which she used in the war between her and Procell. The Dragon medal can offer the skill Berserk to any monster created with the original medal which Stolas gave to the Emerald Dragon, robbing it of its ability to think and reason but in return gives it power and fighting ability beyond its rank. Aura: Since Aura was created using both Stolas's own Wind Medal and Procell's Creation medal, Stolas stated how Aura could be considered her's and Procell's daughter. Bird: A D-rank monster that remembers hers and Procell's magical power and can fly between them to deliver letters. Quotes Trivia Appearances